<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Dragon's Heart by sisi_rambles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114979">[Podfic] Dragon's Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles'>sisi_rambles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mulan (1998)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dragons, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:36:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan wants to save her father, and China, and possibly win honor for her family. She doesn't mind dying if that's what it takes.</p>
<p>Surviving the avalanche brings some surprises.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fa Mulan/Li Shang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Dragon's Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643443">Dragon's Heart</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux">imaginary_golux</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><strong>Length: </strong>00:05:59</p><p><strong>Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:</strong> <a href="https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Disney/Dragon's%20Heart.mp3">mp3</a><span class="small"> (4.2 MB)</span>  |   <a href="https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Disney/Dragon's%20Heart.m4b">m4b</a> <span class="small">(2.8  MB)</span></p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>